


Behind Closed Doors

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slight Voyeurism, aomine being adorably tsun, kagami being a wonderful little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of dwindlingflamez prompt on tumblr. Some good and naughty Kagaao shenanigans going on in Aomine's room while his mother talks to him from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Excerpt: </p>
<p>"Stop that." Aomine grumbled, clearly aware of Kagami's flagrant ogling.</p>
<p>Kagami stopped spinning the basketball and let it fall at his side on the bed.</p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything Aomine."</p>
<p>The scritch scratch of Aomine's pencil dragging across the paper came to a halt, and he turned in his chair to face Kagami with a tense look.</p>
<p>"I know what you're thinking asshole. My parents are right down the hall if you haven't noticed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts).



Knuckles rapped against Aomine's door, briefly interrupting him from his studies.

"Daiki, dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes. Kagami-kun is welcome to stay and join us if he'd like."

Aomine looked over at Kagami who had chosen to take residence on his bed, sitting casually on top of the covers with his back against the wall and legs crossed, idly spinning a basketball on his middle finger. He glanced up at Aomine and smiled, nodding his head in affirmation. Aomine gave a light grunt in reply and the sound of receding footsteps from the door soon followed. Aomine turned back around to face his desk, pouring over his school books once more.

Kagami sighed. He was so  _bored._  Never would he have thought that Aomine would actually take his teachers, coach, and teammates so seriously, and crack down on his schoolwork. He knew the guy was hanging on by a thread, and one more slip up would be all it took for his ass to be kicked off the team faster than he could pick his nose. Kagami didn't want that to happen to him, so of course he'd encouraged him to get his work done too. Promises of one on ones (and maybe some R-rated extra curricular activities) served as his motivation. Aomine's discouraged eyes had lit up instantaneously, and he'd made a bee-line for his school bag, throwing his books and other materials onto his desk haphazardly, demanding that Kagami remain silent and unforeboding during his cram session.

Kagami had complied, for the first hour at least. However, with each heavy tick of the clock, his patience and enthusiasm for Aomine's studying began to diminish. Looking over at the young man hunched over his desk, head bowed so low over his textbook that his cute button nose almost skimmed the pages, he rationalized that his budding irritation stemmed from the fact that his boyfriend looked positively adorable at the moment, and he couldn't do anything about it.  (' _I mean seriously, how often will I get to see him looking so studious like this_.') Crimson eyes roaved rakishly over tense shoulders and a strong, broad back. His mouth went dry as he beheld Aomine's side profile, licking his lips at every twitch of facial muscles or furrow of his navy brows. Aomine's mouth was also doing this cute pout thing that made his lips look absolutely kissable, and it was making Kagami annoyed. He couldn't stand looking at him like this. He hadn't touched him since their last match against each other the prior week, and a quick shove and a press of lips in a secluded nook wasn't nearly satisfying enough for this ache he felt for his insufferable lover.

"Stop that." Aomine grumbled, clearly aware of Kagami's flagrant ogling.

Kagami stopped spinning the basketball and let it fall at his side on the bed.

"I'm not doing anything Aomine."

The  _scritch scratch_  of Aomine's pencil dragging across the paper came to a halt, and he turned in his chair to face Kagami with a tense look.

"I know what you're thinking asshole. My parents are right down the hall if you haven't noticed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagami replied, feigning innocence with a pout of his own.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can feel your eyes on me like fucking lazers."

Kagami sat up and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed. Aomine's eyes widened and he turned back around quickly to face his desk once more.

"Don't come over here."

Amused by this rare occurrence of Aomine playing hard to get, Kagami stood up with a joint-cracking stretch and took three strides to stand behind him, still hunching over his desk, almost protectively. The red-head placed both of his hands on his shoulders, and bent down to let his lips tickle his ear.

"You've been working so hard. I just wanna make you feel better."

Aomine's eyes didn't remove themselves from analyzing his book. "If you wanna make me feel better, give me a massage or something. I gotta get this shit done."

Kagami hummed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can do that."

Large, dexterous fingers soothed and rubbed nerve-ridden shoulders, working out the knots of his anxiety. Aomine sighed contentedly, letting his head fall forward as he relaxed under Kagami's touch. A low groan rumbled in the back of his throat.

Kagami bent back down to place a kiss at the nape of his neck, resting his forehead against the back of his head, nose nuzzling the soft tresses.

"How's that feel."

Aomine let the weight of Kagami leaning against his back push his body onto the desk, pencil slipping from his fingers.

" _Sooo good_."

Kagami's large hands wrapped around the sides of his shoulders, continuing onward to the front of his body to rub pectoral muscles. Another kiss was placed on his nape, heated lips lingering a little longer than before.

"And that?"

Aomine breathed another sigh, resting his forehead on his hands.

"Amazing."

A third kiss met the younger male's nape, lips remaining connected with his skin. Kagami's hands became more daring, outright groping muscles, fingers splaying over nipples and rubbing them over his shirt. Two hardened peaks soon strained against the fabric.

"How about that."

Aomine's voice came out in an almost whine. " _Kagamiiii_."

Kagami released a quiet chuckle, and Aomine shivered as the warm puff of air touched his skin.

"You're so cute like this," the red-head whispered, letting his tongue trace over the top of his spine.

"Can't say the same for you. You're being a real bastard right now."

"I learned it from being around you."

"No, no you've always been a bastard."

Kagami couldn't deny that, he did have some assholic tendencies as well.

"You love it though," he muttered as he began nibbling on the side of Aomine's neck, his arms curving fully around his shoulders to hug and squeeze him close.

Aomine's defenses completely crumbled. He had such a weakness for Kagami's dominant side, and of course he wanted this too, if the alerting twitch in his lower region wasn't enough indication.

Kagami's head sank down onto his left shoulder, nose turning into the crook of his neck to give it a sniff, followed by more nips and nibbles. Aomine swallowed hard, his restraint completely thrown out the window.

"We gotta make this fast," he panted, closing his books and pushing them aside.

"Mmhmm."

Aomine gave the small space he cleared a critical look before raising up from the chair and turning around to hungrily catch Kagami's lips with his own. Kagami's teeth came out to latch onto his bottom lip, dragging it in his own mouth and giving it a hearty suck. Sparks of arousal hit every one of Aomine's nerve-endings as he made a grab for Kagami's waist, pulling him flush against his own body. Kagami moaned close-mouthed, shamelessly rubbing his impending bulge on Aomine's thigh. Hands grabbed at everything they could reach; shoulders, arms, chests, ass. Sloppy kisses with quiet moans left their mouths as they began unbuckling each others pants, not bothering to strip down completely.

"Lube. Where is it," Kagami murmured, tongue sliding along Aomine's throat. He was really trying to keep himself from biting too hard. There was no way they'd be able to explain a hickey to his parents after being holed up in his room for hours.

"Top shelf....on the left side of the desk."

Kagami let his teeth graze lightly over the flesh of his neck, and Aomine let out a soft gasp.

"You're all worked up, I've barely touched you."

"Stop talking and just fuck me already. We haven't got much time."

Kagami leaned over to the left and grasped the handle of the drawer, pulling it open. The bottle of lube sat at the top of the pile of trashy magazines, like a prize. Shutting the drawer, Kagami straightened back up, facing Aomine again, who plucked the lube from his fingers.

"I'll do it," he grumbled, sitting up on the desk and leaning back on an elbow. Kagami watched with cotton mouth as Aomine applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers, tossing the bottle aside carelessly. Knees bent and delicious thighs spread to present Kagami with the mouth-watering appetizer of Aomine and all of his goodies on display, just for him.

"What are you...."

"Shit," Aomine whispered, clenching his teeth as his fingers plunged deep within himself, scissoring and stretching him open. "Fuck,  _fuck_."

Kagami's heart hammered in his chest as he watched, thunder-struck. He knew how much Aomine liked it when he did him, but he'd never seen him like this before, so impatient, so  _needy_. It made his skin prickle. 

Aomine sat there, continuing to fuck himself on his fingers, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut. His forehead began to sheen with sweat.

"That's enough babe, you gotta save some for me you know," Kagami murmured, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Aomine's body. His movements stilled and Kagami gave him a full kiss on the lips.

"Turn around."

Aomine whimpered (he'd never call it that, but that's what it was), and followed Kagami's command. Putting his palms flat on the desk, he spread his legs wider and gasped again when he felt Kagami's arm wrap around his waist, hand snaking under his t-shirt to caress his abs. The slick sounds of Kagami lathering up his cock with the lube reached Aomine's ears, and he felt his knees go weak when the tip of it brushed his entrance.

"You ready?"

" _Come on._ "

Kagami gave a dark chuckle and as he slid inside without warning, he said in a strained voice, "You know, I could really get used to this needy Aomine. You're such a cockslut."

Aomine spluttered as the thick length pushed through without pause. "Motherfucker."

Kagami groaned, resting his head once more on his shoulder while Aomine let his head fall back onto Kagami's. He kept a steady pace, their panting and hushed moans being the only sounds filling the bedroom. Kagami pressed a hand to the center of Aomine's back, who got the signal and bent his torso forward in order to rest his elbows on the desk. Kagami lifted the back of his shirt a bit in order to get a good view of his hips pounding vigorously into that sweet ass, which was turning a faint red from the abuse. Kagami wanted to bite it.

"K-Kagami," Aomine yelped as the red-head's cock finally brushed that sweet spot within him. The sound of Aomine's lust-ridden cry encouraged Kagami to go faster. He wasn't going to last long, and neither was Aomine.

"Dai-chan? Is everything ok in there?"

The sound of Aomine's mother's voice did everything but discourage Kagami from stopping. He'd always held a slight kink for mild voyeurism.

"How the hell can you keep going like that, my mom's right at the door!" Aomine tried to steady himself against the desk as Kagami continued to plow away at him. Kagami held him tighter.

"Daiki? Are you and Kagami-kun ready to eat?"

Aomine gave another strangled yelp and Kagami covered his mouth with his hand, bringing his torso back up to rest against his chest. Kagami traced his tongue on the shell of his ear.

"Answer your mom Dai-chan," he murmured in a sinful voice, "or she'll begin to worry."

Aomine squeezed his eyes shut and ripped Kagami's hand away from his mouth.

"I-I'm fine mom. We're just...Kagami's just...h-helping me with these last few problems."

"You boys have been working really hard in there. I hope you're not working my son too hard Kagami-kun."

"You've no idea," Aomine ground out softly. Kagami laughed at the sick irony.

"I'm sure anything I put your son through, he can handle, Mrs. Aomine," Kagami replied in a steady voice. He gave Aomine a particularly hard thrust.

"Fuck!"

"Daiki?"

"It's fine mom. I'm fine! We'll be ready soon, just start without us."

Kagami's tongue was hot on the skin behind his ear, and he felt a hand reach for his weeping cock.

"You are such a motherfucking bastard. I don't know why everyone thinks you're some kind of angel."

Kagami hummed deep in his throat, each snap of his hips causing Aomine to clench around him  _just wonderfully_ , and they had yet to hear the sound of footsteps leave from outside the door.

"I think you like it like this," Kagami growled, lips attached to his ear,"I think you like me fucking you like this. So hard you can barely breathe. And I know you wanna scream. I wanna hear you scream. But you gotta keep your voice down Daiki. You don't want your mom seeing you like this, do you? With my cock so far up your ass and you completely at my mercy? You wouldn't want her to see that. Her sweet little Dai-chan."

"I really fucking hate you," Aomine whispered, batting Kagami's hands away from his cock in order to hold onto it himself. He had to finish, NOW, especially with all of Kagami's dirty talk.

"I love you too babe," Kagami muttered, hand gripping his hips tightly. Aomine felt his smirk on his skin. His mother's voice could still be heard outside the door, conversing with his father. Aomine really wished for them to just disappear so he could finish in peace.

"Alright, do you boys care what kind of sauce goes on the beef?"

That familiar pressure was beginning to build in both their bodies, and Kagami was no longer able to hold his voice together with each ruthless thrust. Aomine's voice was already climbing a few octaves as he reached his peak.

"Whatever's fine! Just go without us! We'll be out in a minute."

A serious of uncontrollable groans left his mouth as his orgasm finally crashed through his body, and Kagami covered his mouth again as he felt himself release onto his hand. Kagami was a wild beast, pushing him back down onto the desk and thrusting with all his might, books and pencils thumping away as Aomine was fucked hard into the desk. Kagami covered his back with his chest and bit into the back of his shoulder as he too, finished off.

The sound of Mrs. Aomine's footsteps finally traveled away from the door as she said, "I think they're rough-housing in there. Silly boys."

Kagami giggled as he straightened back up, cock sliding out from Aomine's body.

Aomine remained on his elbows and turned his head to give him a sour look.

"What the hell was that, that was no normal quickie."

Kagami smiled tiredly and reached over to grab the tissues on the corner of the desk.

"I couldn't help it. It's been so long since I've had you."

Aomine ignored the blush creeping up the back of his neck as he too stood up and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean himself off.

"You are one evil asshole, you know that? Doing that to me and saying those things with my mom right outside the door. You're a sick pervert."

The corner of Kagami's mouth kicked up in a cheeky smile. "You're one to talk, I don't how many times you've cornered me in the locker rooms at practice matches."

Aomine sighed, pulling his pants back up. "That's different. I don't care if any of our classmates see us. My parents are another story."

Kagami zipped himself back into his pants and grabbed a towel to wipe off his sweaty face. "Ehh, you liked it though."

Aomine snatched the towel away from him petulantly and wiped his own face. "I always like it when you do me, that's not the point."

Kagami took the towel from his hands and tossed it into the virtually unused laundry basket. Facing Aomine head on again, he took both his hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it then. Come on, let's go get some food. I'm fucking starving. That appetizer you gave me wasn't nearly enough."

Aomine punched his shoulder as he walked past him, giving his clothes a final re-adjustment before walking out the door. Kagami gave his own appearance a once-over before joining him.


End file.
